patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Instinct: Shadow Lord Saga
About This This Saga is center around the invasion of Gargos, A demon who been trapped in his own dimension for an extremely long time and with the help of Omen plans on taking over once more. It up to the heroes to fight off Gargos and his army of clones known as Mimics to save the universe, All while worrying about the return of their past enemy: Eyedol. What Happen TBA Ending After Gargos was destroyed and the remaining heroes escaped the crumbling Astrel Plane, Sukanku then freed the soul she removed from Gargos and revived them with some of the Revival Keys. Dong Zhuo disappear before Lu-Bu and Diao Chan arrived(Assuming his plan of taking over would backfired in their return). Meng Huo and the Nanman Tribes was welcomed to stay in Mobius as those who are still injured returned to the hospital. All while Papyrus head back to the Underfell Universe. Sukanku is now ready to handle any challenge that get tossed at her. Even if it becomes her strongest battle in sometime, somewhere in the future. Characters Heroes *Sukanku the Skunk (as Kim-Wu/Main Protagonist) *Patricia the Skunk (as Jago) *Ragepuff (as Aganos) X= *Diao Chan X= *Joyce Neon (as Orchid) X= *Panda King (as Chief Thunder) ~''' *Mei (as Glacius/Transformed by Omega Pyrrha) '''X= *Faith (as Maya) ~X= *Rick the Crocodile (as Saberwolf) ~''' *Pan (as TJ Combo) '''~X= *Bark the Polar Bear (as Tusk) X= Villains * Gargos (Main Antagonist) X''' * Eyedol (2nd Main Antagonist) '''X * Omen (Serving Gargos) X''' * Shadow Sukanku (Omen Form) '''X * Dong Zhuo (as Kan-Ra) +''' * Lu Bu (as Fulgore/Robotized) '''~+X= * Hedgedroid 19-87 (as ARIA) * Inferno (as Cinder) +X * Charade (as Spinal) X''' * Papyrus (as Mira/Underfell Universe) '''+X= Neutral * Pyrrha (as Hisako/Turned Omega after being stabbed by Inferno) ~X= * Meng Huo (as Riptor) +''' * Zhu Rong (Part of Meng Huo team) '''+X= * Namman Soldiers (Part of Meng Huo Team) +X= * Kamimi (Part of Meng Huo Team) +''' * Scarlet (as Sadira/Fighting to revive Shao Kahn) '''X X''' - Dead. '''+ - Reformed to Hero Side ~''' - Growing into Madness (Do to Gargos power) '''= - Revived Battles *Panda King vs Mimic Panda King (Panda King wins) *Joyce Neon vs Mimic Joyce Neon (Joyce Neon wins) *Rick vs Scarlet (Rick wins, Scarlet escaped) *Pyrrha vs Inferno (Inferno wins, Turning Pyrrha into her Omega Form) *Omen vs Lu-Bu (Omen wins, Diao Chan escaped as Lu-Bu get kidnapped) *Ragepuff vs Namman Soldiers (Ragepuff wins with the guards along with Meng Huo escaping) *Dong Zhuo vs Eyedol (with Dong Zhuo reviving Eyedol as his slave only to break free) (Eyedol wins and escaped) *Underfell Papyrus vs Eyedol (Eyedol wins, Leaving before he can finish him off) *Bark vs Omega Pyrrha (Bark wins but leave to help Mei out) *Pan vs Inferno (Pan wins but get knocked out by Charade, Allowing him and Inferno to escaped) *Sukanku vs Pan (Almosted happened until it got resolved by Patricia) *Bark and Mei(after Transformation) vs Mimic Pan and Mimic Scarlet (Bark and Mei wins) *The Heroes vs Mimic Eyedol (Heroes win, Fearing the battle with the real Eyedol) *Panda King and Faith vs Underfell Papyrus (Panda King wins but leave Underfell Papyrus alive to cheer Faith up) *Meng Huo vs Mimic Rick (Meng Huo wins) *Ragepuff vs Scarlet (Scarlet wins while Diao Chan escaped) *Rick vs Charade and Inferno (Rick wins while Inferno escaped) *Heroes vs Faith*Under Gargos Control* (Ended shortly with Panda King trapping Faith in Fire Circle for her protection) *Lu-Bu*Mecha* and Hedgedroid 19-87 vs Omega Pyrrha (Lu-Bu Wins with Hedgedroid damaged himself to save Dong Zhou) *Joyce Neon vs Shadow Sukanku (Shadow Sukanku wins) *Bark and Mei vs Mimic Dong Zhuo (Bark and Mei wins) *Pan vs Shadow Sukanku (Shadow Sukanku wins, Later use Omen power to corrupt Pan mind.) *Patricia and Panda King vs Pan (Patricia and Panda King wins) *Hedgedroid 19-87 vs Shadow Sukanku (Shadow Sukanku win, Keeping Hedgedroid head alive but his body destroyed) *Bark vs Rick (Rick wins but got defeated by Scarlet) *Patricia vs Meng Huo (Patricia Wins) *Bark vs Panda King*Under Gargos Control* (Bark Wins) *Meng Huo vs Mecha Lu Bu*Under Gargos Control* vs Dong Zhuo (Tie) *Sukanku vs Shadow Sukanku/Omen (Sukanku wins) *Heroes vs Eyedol (Eyedol win with only few survivors) *Gargos vs Eyedol (Gargos wins) *Sukanku vs Gargos (Sukanku wins with a finishing blow) Deaths *Eyedol (Killed by Gargos many years ago, Was later revived by Dong Zhuo who failed to make Eyedol obey) *Ragepuff (Killed by Scarlet, Her soul later got absorbed by Eyedol. Revived after Gargos defeat.) *Charade (Killed by Rick, His soul later got absorbed by Eyedol.) *Pyrrha (Killed by Hedgedroid 19-87 who defended Dong Zhuo, Her soul later got absorbed by Eyedol. Revived after Gargos defeat.) *Joyce Neon (Killed by Shadow Sukanku, Her soul later got absorbed by Eyedol. Revived after Gargos defeat.) *Pan (Killed by Patricia and Panda King during her control by Omen, Her soul later got absorbed by Eyedol. Revived after Gargos defeat.) *Faith (Killed by Eyedol by surprise, Her soul got absorbed by him. Revived after Gargos defeat.) *Scarlet (Killed while absorbing Mei frozen blood. Her soul later got absorbed by Eyedol.) *Mei (Scarafice herself to save Rick by freezing Scarlet. Her soul later got absorbed by Eyedol. Revived after Gargos defeat.) *Shadow Sukanku/Omen (Killed by Sukanku. Omen soul get absorbed by Eyedol) *Bark the Polar Bear (Killed by Eyedol and have soul stolen by him. Revived after Gargos defeat.) *Diao Chan (Killed by Eyedol and have soul stolen by him. Revived after Gargos defeat.) *Lu Bu (Killed by Eyedol and have soul stolen by him. Revived after Gargos defeat.) *Zhu-Rong (Killed by Eyedol and have soul stolen by him. Revived after Gargos defeat.) *Inferno (Killed by Eyedol and have soul stolen by him. Revived after Gargos defeat.) *Eyedol (Knocked to the unknown by Gargos after all the souls goes to Gargos) *Gargos (Killed by Sukanku by a finishing blow, Freeing all the souls he had stolen.) Trivia *This come with outfits selection if this was a Fanon Game *Beside Gargos, Eyedol and Omen, Scarlet, Charade and Inferno appear to be the only characters who was not revived after Gargos defeat. **However it is unknown if Scarlet can revive on her own or not do to her lifespan being blood-base. **Oddly enough, Hedgedroid 19-87 was still alive, Even thou his body was still destroyed. His head where-about is unknown. Category:Saga Category:Main Story Category:Saga based off a game